


Asking for help doesn't make you weak

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [6]
Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 10k Wonders About His Place In The Group, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Eventual Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: 10k gets hurt and doesn't tell the others cause he doesn't want to be seen as weak.
Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612570
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Asking for help doesn't make you weak

Traveling with other people was hard for 10k.

When he did well, he didn't boast about it, but he was always careful that someone else saw it. When he did badly, or was hurt, he did his best to hide it. After all, why keep him around if he couldn't even shoot straight?

The others were unexpendable, irreplaceable, they each had fairly unique skills and abilities that made them worthwhile to Delta-Xray-Delta's mission. Warren was the leader, the one who made the plans and made sure everyone stuck to them. Doc may not have MD after his name, but he more than enough about humans and their psyches to get the group out of bad spots. Addy's hacking ability wasn’t legendary, but when she was one of the few hackers left in the world she was a lot more sought after. Add to that she could jury-rig just about anything into carrying a signal and she was suddenly the most useful person to have! Murphy may be an asshole, but he's the only person in the world with a potential cure, even if it's just in his blood, that alone meant that he couldn't simply be left behind somewhere. Most of the others who had passed through weren't irreplaceable, as proven by the fact that when they died they weren't replaced. Mourned and missed, sure, but their places never filled back up.

10k was replaceable. His only skills were shooting straight and getting into harder to reach places to keep watch. Those skills were held by plenty of people the world around, especially in this day and age. He knew that should he die or disappear, he would be mourned and missed, but ultimately his spot in their group was needed, and that he himself was not.

He thought darkly over these matters after being grazed in a shootout with another group of survivors. The wound wasn't dangerous, and they had had a few day window after the shootout where they saw nothing and no one for miles. That was enough leeway for the wound to scab over and start healing, but it was still painful to try to use his rifle or slingshot. 

On the day that broke the fragile peace of the apocalypse, 10k managed to pull the graze wide open, and this time he wasn't able to hide it.

"Asking for help doesn't make you weak." Was all Warren had to say after Doc bandaged him up. 

All he could do was blink at her in confusion.

"You were hurt, and you put yourself in danger of an infection or worse by keeping it secret. You aren't going to bother us if you need help after getting hurt, or while you're sick. We're a team, we gotta take care of each other, one and all." She winks, then pats his knee before moving off.

"Also, you know, fair warning to avoid your spontaneous bleeding would be nice," Murphy muttered, glaring at the fresh blood on his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> There need to be more Z Nation fics that aren't just shipping Murphy and 10k. Not that I'm against that, but Murphy is an Asshole and there need to be more fics acknowledging this.


End file.
